volviendo a cantar ¿por ti?
by SOLoLUNA09
Summary: Nadie lo creeria ni siquera El mismo, sasuke, El casanova perseguia Una de las pelirrosa, no podia admitir De Que estaba enamorado ... ella no lo quiere, y bla bla SE ESTA poniendo MUY BUENO ... Dejen comentarios ...
1. Chapter 1

**SOY NUEVA AQUÍ APENAS PUDE SUBIR ESTE FIC ES QUE LAS OPCIONES O NOSE COMO SE LLAMA CREO INDICACIONES … JEJEJE ESTAN EN INGLES Y YO NO ENTIENDO NADA DE INGLES POR QUE EN EL COLE NO TENGO ESE IDIOMA =C JJIJIJI BUENO COMENTEN SI … SI LES GUSO ASI SIGO ESCRIBIENDO .. EJEJEJ CUIDENCEN **

**AHH POR CIERTO ME LLAMO ***MARY*****

**NOS VEMOS (LES DIGO QUE POCO A PÒCO VOY MEJORANDO JEJEJ )**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 6:00hs de la mañana, es medio verano, así que ya se veía salir el sol y se oía a los pájaros cantar, pero para cierta pelirrosa de 16 años de edad, era demasiado temprano. Su avión partía a las 12:30 hs vivía un poco lejos del aeropuerto, pero igual se levanto de su cama para dirigirse a su baño a darse una ducha.

Sakura era asi como se llamaba, vivía en una casa quinta, en verdad…era enorme, para solo dos personas. La casa contaba con una piscina que media aproximadamente 12 metros de largo y 7 de ancho 1 hamaca que colgaban de un árbol, una parrilla con un comedor al aire libre y un maravillo jardín de margaritas, la flor preferida de sakura obvio junto con la flor de cerezo.

¡¿lista para arribar el avión hacia la gran konoha?!- se veía una mujer 35 años entrar a la habitación, con un mano levantada y la otra en la cintura.

Mama…! ¿por que no tocas antes de entrar? ¿no ves que me acabo de duchar? – decía mientras se ponía una sabana sobre ella y se tapaba como si estuviera en pleno invierno con - 2º.

Esta bien… solo alístate que ya son las 6:25 y saldremos hacia el aeropuerto a las mmmm... – calculaba mientras veía su reloj de plata en su muñeca derecha - 7 en punto ¿ya tienes listas tus maletas?

Si, si…- decía la pelirrosa mientras agachaba su mirada hacia el suelo… estaba triste.

Sakura veras que harás nuevos amigos allá, no te preocupes, además iras a una de las escuelas más distinguidas y grandes de la ciudad... – decía mientras le pasaba una mano sobre el hombro y buscando su mirada.

No … no es eso no me importa nada de lo que suceda allá, sino que solo han pasado 6 meses desde ese día y no quiero irme de aquí todavía

Mmm… no lo olvidaras, solo que debes seguir con tu vida – decía su madre mientras abrazaba a sakura – eso es lo que él quisiera ¿o me equivoco?

Surgió una sonrisa en el rostro de aquella pelirrosa.

No…. No te equivocas….Salgo en 10 minutos...

OK apúrate…NANIII ya son las siete menos cuarto!!!! Apúrate sakura que no llegaremos – decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – tengo que bajar las valijas de seguro el chofer ya esta llegando, te espero abajo …

Esta bien bajo enseguida….-

Después de que su madre saliera, sakura se quedó observando un anillo plateado con incrustaciones en todo el alrededor del anillo de pequeños brillantes de color verde esmeralda, como sus ojos, situado en su fino dedo anular en ese momento dos traviesas lagrimas emergen de los ojos de la ojijade . No quería recordar nada, así que se vistió y saco de su armario una caja mediana (algo parecido a una caja de zapatos un poco mas ancha) de color madera que tenia grabado su nombre en una esquina y por todo el alrededor flores de cerezo, la guardo con sumo cuidado en su mochila y bajo.

Ya abajo su madre le invitó una taza, que parecía ser chocolate, su madre no le gustaba que su UNICA hija tomara café, ya que supuestamente se volvería más loca y difícil de tratar

Gracias….. Mmaama… la ciudad es muy diferente nos así?? me refiero comparado con aquí? –dijo mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza con chocolate.

Mmm... pues si y muy diferente… veras...este lugar es muy espacioso, esta lleno de espacios verdes … en cambio allá solo encontraras esto en plazas… pero veras que te parecerán hermosas, son enormes, cuando estuve allá por la conferencia, le pedí al chofer que antes de volver al hotel pasemos por La Plaza De Los Ángeles, era hermosísima tenia muchos árboles, bancos, pájaros, un parque, niños jugando….- juntaba las manos mientras sonreía y tenia corazoncitos en los ojos.

Debe ser bello…- decía sakura mientras reía por la imagen de su madre.

PIIII PIIIII – el sonido de una bocina las saco de u platica.

Ayy... ya llego, le pediré que ya cargue las valijas.

Iré por mi mochila e iré para el auto – decía la pelirrosa mientras subía en busca de su mochila negra con costuras fucsias.

En el aeropuerto se veía subir a bordo a una pelirrosa acompañada de su madre.

oye mama cuanto dura el viaje?-preguntaba con duda ya que no tenia idea donde quedaba la ciudad de Konoha.

ehh… creo que deben de ser 1 hora máximo 2 supongo – decía mientras ponía una cara pensativa.

Que!!! Pero no podíamos ir en un bus ?

Mmm. No…. Me gustan mucho los aviones… - subió de una vez ya que estaban hablado en medio de las escaleras que daban a la entrada del avión.

Ya sentadas en sus respectivos asientos, por supuesto en primera clase, la madre de sakura miraba hacia fuera de la ventana, mientras tarareaba una canción.

mama? – la pelirrosa no obtuvo respuesta ya que su madre tenia unos auriculares gigantes que tapaban todo alrededor de su oreja- mama!!!! MAAMAAAAA!!!- seguía sin respuesta.

- Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

Por que se que soy fina por que todos me admiran,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

Por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

Algunos con envidia pero al final,

Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran..... AHHAAA AHHAH!!!- cantaba sin preocupación y ajena a todo lo que ocurría.

No aguanto más le arrebato esos zapallos que tenia como auriculares en la oreja, de una manera un poco brusca pero sutil.

que ocurre hija por que me interrumpes en mi momento, no ves que estaba cantando como una diosa.- decía mientras levantaba el mentón y se acomodaba el pelo.

Lo siento mucho pero no escuchas…

Ahh ,… jejej que querías

Mmm solo quería preguntarte que vas a hacer con la casa quinta? ¿la venderás?- decía con un deje de tristeza

No he pensado en usarla como una casa de verano …para ir en las vacaciones

Que bien - se tranquilizo

Después de la pequeña charla, sakura se dispuso a escribir…

Ya pasada una hora y media el avión, había aterrizado. Después de bajar y de hacer todo lo que tenias que hacer se dirigieron hacia un hotel.

En la habitación 54 del hotel.

Mama… - decía la pelirrosa mientras se asentaba en la cama- no era que íbamos a ir directo a la nueva casa ¿que paso?

Veras hija, es que todavía no terminan de amueblar toda la casa… es decir faltan los muebles, tu cuarto, el mío, la cocina – termino de decir la madre de la pelirrosa.

Ahh… - busco su celular para ver que hora era.- son las 5:13 ¿vamos a tomar el té?

OK…-dejo sus maletas arriba de la cama para llamar a "servicios a la habitación"

Después de merendar sakura se echo a dormir, pues no quería cenar ya estaba muy cansada.

EN LA MANSION UCHIHA

En una mesa amplia rectangular se encontraban cenando una familia de cuatro integrantes; madre, padre, hijo mayor, e hijo menor.

Mikoto Uchiha; La madre, era muy feliz y escandalosa en comparación con los tres hombres de la casa. Ella se encargaba de la cocina y cuidar a sus hijos a pesar de que ya eran demasiados grandes,

Fugaku Uchiha; El padre, era un hombre de pocas palabras al igual que su hijo menor. Conduce una empresa de gran éxito. Ama a mikoto aunque no lo demuestre todos los días.

Itachi Uchiha; El hermano mayor era alegre pero de ves en cuando se tornaba serio, le gusta molestar a su hermano pequeño y hacer bromas.

Sasuke Uchiha: El hermano menor como decirlo ..?? era mmm mujeriego ¿? Bueno..

También era muy serio no mostraba sus sentimientos y nunca pensaria en enamorarse quien sabe por que …

La familia se hallaba charlando o por lo menos eso parecía.

-Fugaku –lo llamaba mientras daba una bocado a su exquisito flan que hizo de postre- ¿quien crees que allá comprado la casa de al lado? ¿hace ya dos semanas que sacaron en cartel de venta? Y no ha venido nadie…

- no tengo idea, mujer- decía mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía con su flan

- hoy estuve viendo que venían personas con muebles, y limpiaban la vereda, pero no vi al dueño o por lo menos no se presento…- decía el hermano mayor

- ahh ya veo…tu que dices hijo- preguntaba mientras miraba a su hijito, esperando una respuesta.

- hmp. No me interesa- decía ya que como a el no le gustaban los dulces no pudo comer el magnifico flan que preparo su madre- me voy a dormir

- oh… entonces que descanses hijo- se resigno al recibir un comentario.

- Buenas noches- se limito a decir. Sin decir mas se fue a su dormitorio, al día siguiente tendría clases y no tenía muchas ganas que digamos, se focalizó en dormir y nada mas.


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO AUI LA CONTINUACION, NO TENGO MUCHA IMAGINACION PARA EL TITULO ASI QUE CUANDO SE ME OCURRA UNO MEJOR SE LOS DIRE ANTES DE CAMBIARLO…..**

**TAMBIEN DIGANME SI LES GUSTO … **

**COMENTEN…… CUIDENSEN **

**C**

**H**

**A**

**U MARY **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al día siguiente en el hotel, cierta pelirrosa era zarandeada torpemente por su madre.

SAKURAAA ¡! LEVANTATE LLEGARAS TARDE AL COLEGIO ¡!!-decía mientras la pelirrosa se levantaba y miraba furiosa y dudosa a su madre- báñate que tienes que desayunar, tu uniforme esta en el baño.

Pero que!!!…demonios…… quieres que vaya al colegio,…. recién llegamos ayer y quieres que vaya hoy a clases?- decía la pelirrosa con cara de no entender nada.

Hija mira mientras mas rápido te reincorpores a los estudios mejor o quieres estar aplazada en las materias?

Me da igual

Pero a mi no, apúrate que yo te llevare a tu nuevo colegio

- ok ok…

El uniforme consistía de una pollera azul fuerte (un poco corta que dejaba ver las largas piernas de la ojijade, con 2 línea blancas que pasaba por todo la orilla del mismo, una camisa de manga largo blanca con el escudo del colegio una corbata que se usaba en hombres y mujeres con los bordes dorados, medias blancas o negras y zapatos del mismo color.

La ojijade, inicio a pintarse, se delineo un poco los ojos y se puso brillo sabor freza en sus labios. Se cepillo el largo cabello, lo tenia ondulado y sedoso, se coloco una vicha fina, al estilo hippie en la cabeza. Que desde ahora lo usaría todos los días. ./_ (como estas).

-hija ya estas lista ¿?- preguntaba la madre, mientras aparecía de repente por la puerta.

- ehhh… sssi… - dijo la pelirrosa desganada, y es que no se la escucha reír o sonreír sinceramente desde hace meses. Solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa ya que tenia una remera blanca de tirantes muy ajustada a su cuerpo y la corbata... bueno… se la iba a poner en el camino.

-ah... Tu mochila esta en el sillón…. Ya tienes todos tu libros y un mapa del colegio en tu mochila… ven a tomar tu desayuno… saldremos en media hora – la mama de sakura ya había averiguado el horario y las materias de su hija a si que consiguió anteriormente todos sus libros que averiguo en el momento de la inscripción.

- bueno- termino de decir

Después de tomar su desayuno.

-sakura no te vas a poner la camisa? digo… esa remerita es muy reveladora no creo que la admitan en tu colegio- decía la madre de sakura al ver que su hija ya agarraba su mochila para irse.

-eh??.. Ah… me pondré la camisa en el auto, no me gusta usar camisa, me siento como ahogada…- decía mientras mostraba su camisa y la corbata – vamos…

- claro Ron ya debe de estar abajo esperándonos con el coche jejeje – había echo esperar a su chofer (Ron) media hora ya que le dijo que iban a salir antes.

En el auto, en realidad era una camioneta negra, con las ventanas oscuras polarizadas no se veía absolutamente nada de afuera para adentro pero si de adentro para afuera. Sakura y su mama estaban en los asientos de atrás serias, bueno, al menos sakura parecía estarlo, su mama estaba ventilándose como sus manos era muy calurosa.

Estaba que moría por el calor, hacia 31º, entonces bajo todas las ventanas de auto mientras que sakura buscaba su camisa, tan despistada que no se dio cuenta que estaba sentada encima de ella, se levanto a medias del asiento para preguntarle al chofer cuanto faltaba par llegar a su nuevo colegio, al hacer ese movimiento la minúscula remera se le subió hasta unos 10 centímetros del obligo y la pollera igual, sin darse cuenta de que el auto había parado por el rojo del semáforo (no podían tener una multa por cruzar en rojo el segundo día de estar allí).

La ojijade sintió una brisa por su vientre la que la hizo miro por la derecha, donde pudo ver un **Jaguar C XF Concept,** realmente fantastico se le quedo viendo hasta que por fin dio en verde y el auto reanudo su rumbo.

En el jaguar de al lado se encontraba un pelinegro un poco sorprendido, no supo por que, pero aquella chica no la podía pasar desapercibida, admitía que era bella, pero, ni siquiera la conocía, ni llevaba uniforme de ningún colegio como para poder obtener un charla con ella, no se dio cuenta que debía avanzar, ya que los autos de atrás lo empezaban a putear con miles de palabras groseras, al darse cuenta de que ninguna mujer merece que Sasuke Uchiha este pensado en ella, al contrario ella debería de estarlo, no le dio tanta importancia asunto, iba a llegar tarde por lo cual apretó el acelerador y tomo un atajo.

Con sakura .

señorita sakura solo falta unas cuatro cuadras para llegar a su destino - decía el chofer mientras mira por el espejito a la pelirrosa.

Ah… ok muchas gracias Ron – con un poco de nerviosismo agarro su camisa se la puso como pudo, no le dio tiempo de abotonar los dos últimos botones de abajo y una de arriba, ya que ya sino se apuraba iba allegar tarde a su premier DIA de clases pero eso a ella no le daba tanta importancia.

Cuando por fin el auto llego se podía notar que la cara de la ojijade estaba serena y si alguien sabe conocer cuando una persona esta triste, se podía ver que tenía un poco de tristeza.

Adiós- fue lo único mientras abría la puerta del coche

Adiós cariño espero que ten – no pudo seguir ya que sakura cerro la puerta de una manera ruda. Y desapareció entre todos los alumnos

" vaya y tan bien que íbamos, ya volvió a ponerse angustiada y… bueno mortificada tal ves " – dejo salir un suspiro – "mmm… solo espero que se recupere con esto del colegio de seguro encontrara amigos"- de pronto una sonrisa apareció juntando sus manos y pareciendo sospechosa pensó "igual tengo un plan b " – eh… Rom ?-dijo buscando al chofer

Si señora…

Ay… no me digas así solo dime Kana si?? Me haces sentir vieja

Ahh los siento .. que desea kana – san

Emm quiero ir donde esta la nueva casa, tengo que llevar algo para sakura ahí para darle una sorpresa, asi le suben un poco los ánimos – sonreía

Me parece bien

Terminada esta conversación desaparecieron de la entrada del colegio, saliendo rumbo a la nueva Casa Haruno.


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO NO SOY BUENA PARA DESCRIBIR LUGARES BUENO LA ESCUELA ES COMO UNO DE LOS EDIFICIOS DE LA CIUDAD UNIVERSTARIA DE BUENOS AIRES CAPITAL FEDERAL**

**BUENO LES DEJO LA CONTI**

**COMENTYEN -…. JEJEJE CUIDENSEN CHAUUU**

**LO SIENTO POR LPA TARDANZA **

Sakura luego de bajar del coche de su madre se quedo observando lo hermoso y enorme que era el colegio ya que después de todo contaba con tres pisos altísimos, una azotea, las escaleras venían del lado izquierdo derecho y frontal de la entrada principal, también contaba con una amplia rampa, a continuación seguía una ruta por donde pasaban los autobuses,(mmm nose si conoce la ciudad universitaria que queda en capital algo asi )

Mientras caminaba distraída hacia las escaleras y con una cara de desesperada es que como no estarlo no podía ni siquiera sabía hacerse un nudo para la maldita corbata que tenía que usar "y para colmo tengo que usar esta maldita pollera corta, una ajusta camisa y con manga larga, maldición…"pesaba mientras se bajaba un poco la pollera ya que empezaba desde dos centímetros abajo del ombligo hasta unos quince cm. arriba de la rodilla.

Apenas paso la entrada principal saco el mapa que le dejo su mama. Busco en esas hojas su nueva aula la encontró rodeada en un círculo por un marcador fluorescente.

"(suspiro) tendré que subir al segundo piso" subió rápido las escaleras ya que parecía que llegaba tarde.

-Demonios – decía mientras veía frustrada la puerta cerrada de su salón- "agrr!!….seguro ya empezaron las clases" pensaba mientras se pasaba un mano sobre la frente "que dolor de cabeza"

- ¿Eres la nueva alumna verdad?- se oía a alguien preguntar.

Sakura no mostró expresión alguna por la repentina aparición de un peliplateado.

Al no obtener una mísera respuesta por parte de la ojijade, Decidió presentarse.

soy Hatake Kakashi, su nuevo profesor – le extendió la mano mientras pareciera que sonriese tras esa mascara.

eh... Sakura, Haruno Sakura – por fin le respondió …

bien sakura espera aquí ¿si? Ahora te haré pasar – dijo mientras entraba al aula.

Fiiyuuu… - se seco en `poco sudor que tenia en la frente, el profeso la había encontrado llegando tarde a su primer día de clases eso no era muy bueno

En clases:

ayy que desesperación…!!!!- decía un chico mientras se estiraba sus cabellos rubios

hmp, dobe cálmate, no exageres – con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados se oía decir a un azabache recostado en el respaldo de su asiento.

Es que TEME… kakashi sensei no puede llegar tarde justo hoy…!!! HOYY ¡!! Día de examen!!! No tendremos tiempo para terminar la prueba ¡!!! Y con lo complicada que son analizar esas malditas oraciones ¡!! No terminaremos a tiempo el examen- decia el chico se agarra con las dos manos la cabeza

Dobe … si hubieras estudiado no se te serian complicadas –

Mira quien lo dice de seguro que tu tampoco estudiaste, por atender esos "asuntitos" tuyos – decía mientras hacia comillas con sus dedos y lo miraba con cara de ofendido.

Hmp claro que eh estudiado dobe

Ah… ¿¿¿eso quiere decir que cancelaste todas tus citas???- lo miraba sorprendido

No me mires así dobe no las cancele.

Entonces las postergastes?

No, no fui directamente

Ahhh entonces eso quiere decir que las plantaste… como un cactus en medio el desierto.

hmp

como yo a los vegetales???

Si

Como

Ya cállate DOBE

Ayy,… teme teme… como usas a las mujeres… eso no es bueno- dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo pelinegro.

Eso a ti no te tiene que importa?

Como que no, eres como mi hermano teme, de seguro un día te enamoraras y de seguro que ni siquiera sabrás tratarla bien - decía mientras elevaba sus manos y las agitaba exageradamente – ya veras yo te profeso que dentro de uno pocos meses te enamoraras perdidamente de una mujer JEJEJEJEJE JEJEEJEJEJ ¡!!! YA VFERAS YO NARUTO UZUMAKI EL GRAN VIDENTE TE LO PROFIESO - RAIA MANIACAMENTE MIENTRAS SEÑALABA CON SU DEDO INDICE ACUSADORAMENTE.

- Ja ..!!! yo enamorarme?? Dobe dobe… antes de eso tú serias premiado por ser el hombre con el IQ mas elevado del mundo y obvio hinata te confundiría con un galán o modelo …de cine – lo dijo en forma de burla lo cual causo un tremendo enojo en su amigo de ojos azules .

TEEMEEEE…!!! ME LAS PAGARAS!!!! –ya estaba por tirarse encima de sasuke cuando escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta del salón, en un movimiento rápido logro sentarse en su asiento.

Buenos días chicos lo siento mucho por la tardanza … es que me perdí por el camino de la … - no logro terminar ya que le perturbaba la mirada de uno de sus alumnos, ver el aura negra del chico recorrer por su cuerpo – ehh…… na... naruto…-no podía articular palabra por esa horrenda mirada de enojo de cierto chico.

Kakashi sensei… perderse justo hoy… ¡¡¡¡HOY!!! El día del examen

Ahh... eso el examen….- decidió no darle importancia al enojo de su alumno ya que después de todo era solo un alumno – el examen queda para la próxima semana.

Ehh…???- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – yuuupiiiiii!!!!!!! Yupiii!!!! Teme oíste eso no habrá examen… YUUU PIIII!!! AHH…que feliz que soy – decía mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón, mirando hacia la ventana mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos queriendo llorar.

Que dramático…

Ehh naruto… cálmate si… y siéntate que les tengo que presentar a alguien

Eh?? Un nuevo

No ... nueva….pero antes ya tomaron la lista de los presentes?- aclaro y pregunto

Si profesor hatake

Ah ok … bueno … pasa por favor

Se veía pasar a una chica muy bonita con un caminar sedicioso y sutil a la vez, con los dos últimos botones de la camisa desabotonados, lo cual le daba un tono de rebelde, una bincha puesta al estilo hippie que le elevaba un poco el cabello pero le quedaba genial, y la mochila colgada de un hombro.

Ella es sakura haruno es nueva en el colegio y también en la ciudad, sean amables con ella ¿ok?- decía el peliplateado- si quieren pueden hacerles una preguntas…

"ella es la chica de la camioneta" pensaba un poquito asombrado un pelinegro

¿Dónde vivías antes? – pregunto una chica castaña de ojos negros

En el interior, Kyoto - decia sin mostrar gesto alguno

¿tu mama no es la diseñadora kana haruno? – decía una chica con cabello verde

Si

Uoh ya oíste?- muchas personas murmuraban por todo el salon

Oye ¿hermosura y tienes novio? – pregunto un chico con no triangulitos en sus cachetes

Eso es información personal

Ahh ok.. .. igual ya tendré tiempo pa…-

Ehh Inuzuca compórtate o te mandare a la dirección – volteo a mirar al pelirrosa - tu sakura siéntate al lado de Hyuuga Hinata después le avisare a tu rectora de que estas presente – dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

Y se puede saber quien es hinata??- decía mientras cruzaba los brazos

Ah lo siento.. jeje es la chica que esta sentada al adelante de Naruto Uzumaki… -

Sakura lo miro con una cara como diciendo me estas cargando no los conozco "waq..

Extraño…"

naruto es el de ojos azu- interrumpido de nuevo por un chico hiperactivo de cabello rubio

EHHHH ACA!!! yo soy Naruto DETTEBAYO!!! – agitaba la mano izquierda mientras reía.

La pelirrosa puso una cara de atónita "pe…pero si es… " Se le quedo mirando cuando de la nada la mirada de sakura cambio una dolorido a un de ternura.

Caminando hacia su asiento, no podía dejar de ver al chico "dios… tiene su misma sonrisa ….su mirada …."

…ey sasuke se me hace a mi o la nueva no me deja de ver… me da miedito – decia en forma de susurro.

Dobe, es obvio que me esta mirando a mi

Ahh si claro… hmp… - volteó ofendido

Hola … - fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirrosa al estar adelante del güero.

eh a mi – se señalaba con el dedo mientras la miraba dudoso. Ella solo atino a asentir

ahh jajaj hola soy Naruto Uzumak-. Ella solo le dio una sonrisa calida y sincera. Acabo del saludo la ojijade se sentó en su pupitre al lado de la hyuuga.

"que … ni siquiera me noto solo saludo a este dobe tendría que estar babeando por mi " pensaba un azabache que miraba con enojo hacia cierta pelirrosa "hmp ni voltea debe de tener malos gustos"

Ey teme me saludo viste que me miraba a mi y no a ti – le decia en forma de susurro para que no lo escuchasen las personas que estaban sentadas adelante suyo

cállate estamos en clases- decia con laminada fija en el pizarrón

JI JI JI JI JI- JI JI JI JI JI - JI JI JI JI JI- JI JI JI JI JI – cada ves reia mas alto.

Uzumaki quiere usted ir a reír a la dirección con la directora? – decia el peliplateado

Eh?? No no gracias – "que gruñón"

Hmp – mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción "dobe… …sakura ¿he? Ya me conocerás …"

Bien empecemos saquen sus libros de lengua.

A 3 minutos antes de que toque el timbre del recreo, el cual duraba 30 minutos, el profesor hizo una pauso.

bien alumnos, hay alguien que se ofrezca a guiar y mostrar las instalaciones a Haruno ?? – en ese momento todos los alumnos levantaron las manos – "ay estos niños y sus hormonas pues ni modo…" una gotita apareció en la cabeza del sensei- haber … tu Sasuke te encargaras de mostrarle el colegio a sakura.

Hmp.- Respondió con una sonrisa perversa "que bien …"

No necesito ayuda de nadie podré guiarme yo sola – sin ni siquiera voltear a ver al supuesto guía, fue lo que dijo, antes de que su profesor agarrara su portafolios para retirarse

Eh sakura la escuela es muy grande y ve- no pudo continuar ya que la pelirrosa se paro y se encamino hasta donde estaba su profesor.

Tengo un mapa, de esta escuela estaré bien, con su permiso – y se fue dejando a toda la clase aturdida por cierta reacción.

Que chica tonta rechazar a sasukito como guía debe de estar loca – se oían susurros de varia chicas en el salón.

"hmp. Me rechazo como guía, ahora si mocosa... me las pagaras "


	4. Chapter 4

Al salir del salón buscaba en su mapa un lugar para descansar fue al patio de su colegio peroe estaba muy ruidoso para su gusto y aparte lleno de babosos pervertidos,

"acá hay una azotea mmm… iré ahí debe de estar vació"

Paso de largo el tercer piso. "como lo supuse… no hay nadie" en medio de la azotea estaba una elevación del piso como para poder descansar, o simplemente almorzar (como el lugar donde shikamaru va a ver las nubes). Se recostó como si fuera una cama, estaba cansada de su forma de vida. Se tapo los ojos con su antemano evitando asi los rayos del sol.

En el patio del colegio se veía a un pelinegro pensativo almorzando sentado con un par de chicos mas.

-Ey teme no quieres ffffrrr … - absorbía un fideo de ramen mientras esparcía salsa por toda su boca.

-Dobe ten cuidado, casi mancha mi camisa con esa comida chatarra.

- ayyy lo siento señorito yo cuido mi camisa blanca – decía sarcásticamente

- hmp, mejor deja de fastidiar y cállate quieres?

- estas enojado?

-no

- si si lo estas….

- te dije que no dobe.

- mentira!!!! si no estuvieras enojado me dirías "hmp" pero en cambio hablaste con palabras.

- hmp

- por que estas enojado con migo sasukito- hablaba el güero con ojos azules mientras ponia cara de cordero degollado - AHHHHH ¡!! YA SE ¡!!! ESTAS ENOJADO POR QUE ESA CHICA ME SALUDO A MI Y NI TE REGISTRO A TI… NO ES ASI? ESTAS ENJADO CON MIGO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ SOLO POR ESO…!!!!

- CALLATE BAKA!!!!

- QUE CHICA??? – entraba a la conversación un ojiperla.

- ah neji, veras la nueva, Sakura, viste antes de que se siente al lado de mi hinata me saludo me guiño un ojo, me invito a salir, me dio su numero y me sonrió.

- dobe no exageres, no te guiño un ojo ni te invito a salir ni mucho menos te dio su numero, solo te saludo, na-da mass – objetaba el azabache

- Y ME SONRIO NO TE LO OL – VI - DES SA-SU-KE

-¿ y como es Esa tal sakura ? – otro ingresaba a la platica, otro chico azabache de pelo corto llamado Sai .

- mmm ehh… - el rubio ponía cara de pensativo - parece enojada o mas bien muy triste por su mirada al entrar en clases, en verdad es muy linda tiene ojos hermosos verdes esmeralda muy buen cuerpo, pero no pasa a mi hinata, mi hinata va a ser mi futura esposa dettebayo!!!!

- OYE DEJA DE HABLAR ASI DE MI PRIMA QUE NO ES TUYA ¡!! – decía el hyuuga con una vena en la frente.

- a sii sii… tienes razón pero de seguro no falta poco para que sea mía … jejej cuñadito mío …

- NARUUTOOOOO!!!! – fue lo único que dijo antes de tirarse encima del ojiazul para darle una buena paliza. Después de un rato a la pelea se incorporaron el Inuzuca Y el azabache de pelo corto quien sabe por que pero estaban peleando pero en forma de juego.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS NEJI SAN PELEA CON TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!!!!!! DA LO MEJOR DE TI ERES EL MEJOR .. GO GO GO NEJI - grita animadamente un chico con la ropa un poco ajusta de la normal, poseía unas cejas un poco MUY gruesas- que la llama de la juventud resplandezca en ti.

- cejas encrespadas ya cállate –recriminaba el hiperactivo rubio.

-Los siento naruto-kun si estas celoso por que solo animo a neji-san, no puedo hacer nada, por que el a sido mi mejor amigo pero solo te diré "BRILLA NARUTO, BRILLA!!!" – elevaba los brazos como una verdadero loco.

- desquiciado CEJUDO… - LE IRRTABA LA MANERA DE HABLAR DE SU AMIGO – NEJI DILE A TU AMIGO QUE SE CALLE.!!!  
- PRIMERO CALLATE TU NARUTO!!!!  
- QUE YO SI SOY EL MAS TRANQUILO…- SEGUIAN DISCUTIENDO SIN PARAR.

-problemáticos – era lo único que decía un chico de cabellos negros agarrado en una coleta alta que estaba sentado a lado de ellos, dando un mordisco a su bola de arroz.

"agr… que dolor de cabeza… malditos crios mejor me voy a despejar un poco" pensaba el pelinegro mientras se paraba para irse…

Sin dudarlo subió los tres pisos para poder llegar a su lugar preferido "la azotea". Para el era un lugar tranquilo donde podía librarse de todo sus problemas y de l los ruidosos de sus amigos .

Le faltaba poco para llegar, pero paro al ver a la ojijade acostada "pareciera que esta durmiendo". Se la quedo viendo por un rato, cuando se dispuso a hablarle un…

- LLAMADA ENTRANTE, NEMERO DESCONOCIDO ¡!! – un celular sonaba.

- "que rington mas… aburrido" pensaba los ojos blancos.

- Ashh… - dijo corto sin ni siquiera saber quien era.

- LLAMADA ENTRANTE, NUMERO DESCONOCIDO - volvía a sonar

- Demonios – volvió a abrir y cerrar su cel.

"por que no atenderá" especulaba el azabache escondido tras el pared de la entrada

- LLAMADA ENTRANTE, NUMERO DESCONOCIDO

- Uh diablos- se canso y decidió contestar de una ves – HOOLA ? – el tono de vos se oía un poco enojada.

Del otro lado del telefono :

_- hola sakura , veras antes de que digas algo, solo te quiero decir que te amo perdoname por mi equivocación, no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy, en verdad no sabes lo que haria para que estuvieses a mi lado otra vez_ , por favor..- su vos se quebraba cada ves mas

- Tetsu… ya olvida todo si…? –decía con una vos seria y un poco fria.

_- sigues enojada por eso por favor perdóname te lo ruego jamás lo volveré a hacer… _

- no .. no estoy enojada – se apretaba la cabeza con sus dos dedos indice y mayor, lo que decía que le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. Ya la estaba cansada de que la llame solo por eso había cambiado de celular pero quien sabe como, pero igual conseguía su nuevo numero – mira…. No me interesas te lo diré todo de una buena ves …..- espero un momento y continuo- nunca sentí nada por ti, si acepte ser tu novia fue solo por que me atraías, nada mas, en realidad nunca hubo nada entre los dos, por eso nuca te bese–

_- pero mi amor yo haré que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi ya lo veras, solo dame tiempo _

- no me digas así ya te lo dije y no me vuelvas a llamar que en verdad me estoy cansando de todo esto…ahora me tengo que ir

_- no no espera por favor dame otra oportunidad, lamento haberte engañado con esa perra, lo lamento en verdad -_

- ¿con esa perra? – se enojo en verdad pero trato de controlarse "este mal nacido me trata de tonta "- oye tetsu crees que soy tonta o que… por que en todo caso el tonto aca serias tu, que crees que no te veía besuqueándote con cuanta chica se te acercaba, como mirabas a las perras con minis que paseaban en frente tuyo ….!!! – apareció una sakura furiosa

_- …….. – el chico se quedo en silencio_

- Pero eso no me importa, mira solo te lo diré una ves ok- tomo aire para tranquilizarse – yo nunca volveré con tigo por el simple hecho de que me das asco, eres el típico chico guapo, egocéntrico mujeriego y despreciable, que hay en todas la escuelas…escucha si me vuelves a llamar te juro que no me importara que pienses, si tengo que tratarte mucho peor que ahora, lo haré, para en fin de que me dejes en paz … - lo dijo en forma amenazante

_- … donde quedo la sakura tierna dulce… compasiva y alegre que conocí ehh…- _Adiós… tetsu – no quiso responder y corto.

_.- No espera por fa._

"mmm que le habrá dicho ese chico no pude oír lo que el dijo….maldición….me parece que fue un poco dura, pero ese chico se lo merecía hmp. "Pensaba escondido sasuke."pero que hago yo aquí de chismoso hmp. Mejor me largo "

- ey sasuke, si que es mala … pero no tiene cara de serlo – susurraba un rubio atrás de sasuke.

- Naruto!!! O,O – se sobresalto, y es que no se dio cuenta de que el güero de ojos azules venia tras suyo, estaba tan metido en escuchar la conversación de cierta pelirrosa que no pudo darse cuneta de que estaba acompañado.

- Shhhh…. Teme cállate que nos descubrirá

- Que haces aquí naruto

- Ah es que te vi yéndote del patio solo y decidí acompañarte …- decía observando a sakura – jijijij-una risa malévola - con que espiando a la nueva ehhh… ya sabia teme te llego el amor …

- Cierra la boca baka solo venia a tomar aire y la encontré….

- Ah y por eso te la quedaste viendo y escuchando su conversación-

- Hmp

- Mira teme al escuchar esta conversación tengo dos conclusiones, una, que trata peor a las personas que tu pero lo bueno es que lo advierte antes, cosa que tu no haces, o dos, que tiene mucho rencor y tristeza adentro en su corazoncito … que debe de estar muy confundida por que en clases parecía otra persona cuando me sonrió, o al menos eso pienso…

- Ja tu estas pensado, eso si es un mal augurio "ahora que lo recuerdo se veia muy bonita con esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos… demonios que estoy pensando"se sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos.

- Que te pasa teme

RIINGG RIINGG RIINGG RIINGG era el timbre

-uuhh…. ¡!! Mejor vayámonos antes de que nos encuentre aquí!!! - Decía el rubio un poco asustado, empujando a su amigo.

-¿eh? – estaba confundida – ya termino el descanso? ahhh – bostezó – que sueño…

Se levanto, se acomodo la ropa y se fue a su curso…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola … bueno aca la conti… jejej perdonen por la tardanza …. Lo siento…**

**Bueno hoy lo pude subir ya que no tuve clases….. =D**

**..BUENO DEJEN COMENTARIOS … DALEN….**

**ADIOS ….AHH ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE ACA LES DEJO UN DIBUJO DE LA CASA DE SASUKE Y SAKURA ES UN PLANO … EN REALIDAD LO HISE EN PAINT.. NO SOY MUY BUENA PERO LA INTENCION ESTA ….ENTREN Y SI PUEDEN FIRMEN …. ****.com/sasuxsakux100**

**CHAITOO**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Eran las 17:18 faltaban solo dos minutos para que terminen las clases, tenían matemáticas, por lo cual un rubio miraba con los ojos bien abiertos la explicación de la profesora

"que quilombo… o problemático como diría shikamaru" meditaba el Uzumaki

Al lado de él un pelinegro distraído observando cierta personita que prestaba atención a las clases…

"hmp. Hoy caerá rendida mis pies… " Una sonrisa maligna.

RIINGG RIINGG RIINGG RIINGG otra ves el timbre pero esta vez de la salida….

- bueno alumnos para la próxima clase resuelvan las actividades de las paginas 45 a 50, hasta luego.

- hasta luego, profesora Hane – respondían al unísono la mayoría de los alumnos presentes, que guardaban lo mas rápido sus cosas y salían volado de ese lugar

- (suspiro) – por parte de la pelirrosa que se la veía guardar sus cosas muy lentamente

Mientras la ojijade recién se paraba de su asiento, el aula estaba completamente vacía, agarro su mochila y se dirigía hacia la puerta con la mirada hacia el piso.

- hola sa-ku-ra – se oía decir a alguien que estaba recostado en el margen de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con la vista fija en la pelirrosa.

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de sakura, quiso salir pero el pelinegro le obstruía el paso

- oye no vas a saludarme? muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar… sabes - lo decía en forma atractiva mientras posaba un mano en el otro extremo de la puerta para no dejar pasar a la pelirrosa.

- Quiero pasar, te puedes correr? - decía mientras se acercaba un paso al frente "este chico que se cree"- córrete

- Vaya vaya esa no es la forma de pedir las cosas sakura

- Como si me interesara - se acerco a el para correrlo pero no pudo el azabache estaba muy firme en su posición.

- Que ruda eres, pero en el fondo desearías tener una cita conmigo ¿no es asi? – se acercaba cada vez mas a su cara ya que la tenia sujetada de la cintura por el acto anterior de la pelirrosa al querer apartarlo. – te concederé ese deseo ¿Qué te parece?

- Suéltame – se zafaba bruscamente del agarre del azabache- quien te has creído que eres ¿eh?!!!

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto conocerte – aparto su mano derecha del marco de la puerta para saludarla.

- Sakura… - quito la mano del pelinegro y logro salir.

- "vaya vaya es rebelde"… pensaba mientras veía a la pelirrosa perdiendo por el final del pasillo.

- "maldito altanero " pensaba mientras iva caminando hacia la salida.

-LLAMADA ENTRANTE… MAMA – otra vez el rintong de su celular.

- Hola – respondio

_- Hola hija te estoy esperando en la esquina del colegio como querias, pero ya tardaste veinte minutos que pasa?_

- Eh.. si ya estoy llegando adios.(cero su cel)

_- Adi- ¡! Como va a colgara su propia madre … gmm_

Al Salir del colegio y se dirigió hacia una esquina donde se encontraba su camioneta estacionada al otro lado de la calle.

- "ashh hubiesen podido estacionar de esta parte de la calle" pensaba enojada mientras miraba del lado derecho e izquierdo de la calle para ver si e acercaba un auto, en realidad eso no le importaba mucho pero estando su madre cerca de ella no podía darse el lujo de que la viera arriesgando su vida pasando sin mirar un carretera peligrosa.

Paro en seco al ver venir un Jaguar C XF Concept a gran velocidad y parar se en frente de ella .

Ffffnnnn – era la ventanilla del conductor que bajaba para ver su rostro.

- sube te llevare a tu casa ya es tarde para que camines sola sakura – decía un pelinegro de ojos oscuros.

- "a si que este es el dueño…(suspiro) " paso de largo la invitación del azabache y se encamino hacia la camioneta de su madre.

- Eyy oye te llevare!!! Acaso me diras que no??– dijo al ver que la pelirrosa cruzaba la calle

- No se preocupe joven yo la llevare, es mi hija jjeje – sonrió desde el asiento trasero de su auto.- vamos

- O///O "DIOS ¡! SU MADRE NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA"- EHH si si señora lo siento

- Igual cuando no pueda venir por ella podrá ir con usted, parece ser una buena persona … bueno adios ..,vamos Rom –

- MierdA , mierda , mierda – golpeo su cabeza con el volante varia veces para cesar su vergüenza y enojo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Que chico mas apuesto sakura, perdóname por arruinar tu salida con el, pero es que te quiero decir … adivina que traje de la casa quinta…!!!?

- que? – no le dio importancia sobre lo que dijo antes de una salida

- Vamos adivina

-No se

- Tira opciones

- No se

-Que trajiste

- Agrr.. Que aburrida eres… no se puede jugar ni al adivinador con tigo…- se resigno a decirla su sorpresa ya que su hija no decía absolutamente nada - Tu piano… y mande que lo llevaran a la casa y que lo acomoden en tu cuarto…- cruzaba los brazos y miraba con reproche a su hija

- En verdad? Gracias mama…- no lo demostraba pero de verdad estaba feliz.

- De nada cariño…

Así pasaron todo el camino hacia el hotel, en un silencio ni muy incomodo, ni grato.

Apenas entraron la ojijade se echo a dormir, no estaba cansada, sino que no queria hacer nada por el resto del día.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-de seguro se abra reído de mi…maldición maldición maldición…!!! Que vergüenza…- seguía con la escena anterior, ya estaba en la entrada de su casa pero todavía no había bajado del auto

-ey no vas a bajar del auto, hermanito – hablaba un chico idéntico al azabache, solo que este se veía que ya era mayor

- callate… - abrio la puerta y la cerro bruscamente

- que humor…

- hmp- entro y se fue directo a su habitación

ADENTRO, EN LA HABITACION DE SASUKE

-HMP 19:46 – se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada "dios , que estoy haciendo…hmp… por que me preocupa tanto lo que piense de mi…""¿Cómo será su risa?"" ya deja de pensar … mejor me distraeré un poco…"

Agarro un cuaderno y un lápiz y empezó a hacer sus deberes, teia que entregarlos la emana entrante, pero en algo se tenia que distraer.

22:58

Se quedo dormido, imaginándose a una pelirrosa sonriente con un vestido corto (atrevido l…l) y llamándolo con un tono cariñoso "sakura… zZZzzzzzzzZZZ"


	6. Capítulo 6

HOLA ….. BUENO ACA LA CONTI OTRA VEZ…!!!!!!

MUCHIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… =D!!!!

MMMM… QUE MAS… SI TIENEN DUDAS … … SOLO PREGUNTEN….

GRAX POR PASAR…

CUIDENSEN ,,,,,

A

D

I

O

S (COMENTENN)

PIIII… PIIII PIII.!!!!!! PPIIIII PIII PIIII ¡!!!

- PERO QUE!!!! – Levantaba la mano derecha y busca el reloj que le estaba rompiendo los tímpanos- maldito reloj por que no suenas mas despacio. "pero yo no puse el despertador…. Donde esta…" buscaba por todas partes a su madre pero no la encontraba…

- demonios donde se metió…!!!y eso??- para repentinamente al ver un papel en la mesita de luz de su madre…

Nota:

"_cariño…_

_Lo siento por no decirte que iba a salir es solo que tuve que ir a la casa de una clienta para diseñarle un vestido de bodas!!!! Y bueno .. perdóname llegare a las a la tarde _

_Nos vemos cuídate besos …." _

-asshh!!!! Se fue… - "tranquilizate sakura… mejor pierde el tiempo" …

Se baño

Se baño y se vistió con el uniforme escolar … mientras se ponía su bincha "ire caminando llegare temprano pero ya que…" agarro su mochila y se fue rumbo a su escuela…..

En camino al colegio… "vaya una tienda de disfraces justo en a una cuadra del colegio .. no lo había notado…".Era una tienda enorme que aunque solo contaba con un piso era muy espaciosa y se podía notar que encontrarías cualquier disfraz.

Siguió caminando para poder llegar a la otra cuadra, cuando vio a un hombre que repartía volantes en la puerta del colegio.

-señorita tome- le extendió unos volantes

- eh … gracias- estaba nerviosas y es que como no estarlo en el lugar donde vivía no habían volanteros… ni mucho menos ella aceptaba cosas de extraños

"ahh… o.o cuantos me dio… 8 "

En el Volante decía: TAoOOO!!! Los mejores tatuajes … para elegir y puede traer su propio diseño … garantía asegurada mejor calidad…!!! No desaproveche esta oportunidad…

…. Tiro solo siete volantes… por que queria guardar uno la ojijade…???

La escuela estaba vacía "ahh cierto ¿Dónde esta?" busca en su mochila su guia

"tendría que haber un aula de música.. en el tercero" subio los pisos para llegar a esa aula …

"¿¿Una guitarra?" paro justo frente de la puerta, para poder oír aquella melodía

I am a one way motorway  
I'm the one that drives away  
Then follows you back home  
I am a street light shining  
I'm a wild light blinding bright  
Burning off alone

It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these time and time again

I am a new day rising  
I'm a brand new sky  
To hang the stars upon tonight  
I am a little divided  
Do I stay or run away  
And leave it all behind?

It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these time and time again

[ Foo Fighters - Times Like These acoustic]

-Coff koffr…!!!- un castaño de pelo largo estaba parado detrás de la ojijade…- permiso puedo pasar?…

-eh? Si claro – se fue de ese lugar lo mas rapido

-"que extraña"- pensaba el ojiperla mientras veía a la pelirrosa doblar en un pasillo

ADENTRO, EN EL AULA DE MUSICA:

- WOOOOooooOOOO!!! Teme, si que has mejorado, O.O

- Hmp, que creías??  
-(Ò, ó) engreído… aparte estaba mintiendo, cantas igual que siempre … un poco desafinado, quizá

- JA!!! Ya quisieras cantar como yo

- CALLATE temee!!!! \ . / quien querría tener esa vos de anticristo eh??

- pues todos… incluso tu!!

- Pues veras querido amigo mió yo ya eh tenido paperas… ca - che - tOOn!!!

- maldito … a que vino eso

-tus enormes cachetes cambian tu vos ….eso eso…\\º , º//

- me las pagaras baka

- nOOOoooo ¡!!

- oigan ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear como niños…

- Ah neji kun el teme me quería pegar… regáñale. …-señalaba a su amigo acusadoramente - que pasa?? por que tan pensativo??  
- no ... Es que vi a la una chica de cabello rosa, parada tras la puerta y me pareció extraño

- que??? Cabello rosa? AH!! SAKURA SAN…!!!

-estaba escuchando??- interrumpió la conversación del ojiazul con el ojiperla

- pues supongo que si… -

Aparecio una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro del azabache "con que espiando "

-que tal si continuamos con el ensayo ¿si?- insistía el rubio

-yo solo vine a decirles que dentro de unas semanas van a estar las inscripciones para el concurso de bandas.

-genial.,. hay que participar, teme???

-hmp, no gracias

-pero por que no??

-por que todos los años es lo mismo, siempre ganamos, y no hay nadie con quien competir …aparte tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

- ay teme …que malo eres yo quiero ganar, así mi hinata se fijaría un poco, en mi.

-hmp, tonto

-que dijiste neji!!!!

-nada, ah también les quería decir que saldré de la banda.

-¡quee!!! Pero por que?? - sus ojos cambiaron de azul a unos blancos.

-por que tengo que ayudar a mi tio con la empresa… su mano derecha, el que lo ayudaba en todo… tuvo un accidente, esta en el hospital.. asi que yo tendre que ayudarlo.

- ahhh… que mall.. ojala que se mejore pronto – sonrió de forma alentadora

-hmp si - fue lo unico que dijo el azabache antes de que se valla

-ehh… teme a donde vas?!!

-voy por una soda

-ah yoO también voy… nos vemos luego neji

-Ook… O.o

* * *

"esa voz,…. La eh oído antes … pero no me acuerdo … "- trataba de recordar "no pude ver quien cantaba,… " /(suspiro) la pelirrosa miraba las nubes mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos "mejor no le doy mas vuelta a asunto"

- ya son las 12 : 32 mejor voy bajando - se encontraba en la azotea de su escuela ya que le gustaba estar ahí para tranquilizarse…


	7. Chapter 7 new cap

"esa voz,…. La eh oído antes … pero no me acuerdo … "- trataba de recordar "no pude ver quien cantaba,… " /(suspiro) la pelirrosa miraba las nubes mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos "mejor no le doy mas vuelta a asunto"

• ya son las 12 : 32 mejor voy bajando - se encontraba en la azotea de su escuela ya que le gustaba estar ahí para tranquilizarse…

Se veían entrar al aula a dos jóvenes, muy guapos, con una soda en la mano acepto el rubio quien llevaba 2

• ehhh HINATA CHAN!!! Quieres una soda la he comprado especialmente para ti!!! – caminaba hacia la ojiperla levantando la lata mientras ponía una sonrisa zorruna.

• na .. na naruto kun ….(º///º) - parecía la luz roja del semáforo , a ver al ojiazul llegar hacia donde estaba ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla de modo de saludo

"(º////º)!!!oh!!!Naruto kun .. Naruto kun me beso" no soportaba la situación en la que estaba, y es que como no estarlo si el chico que te va gustando desde hace mucho tiempo te da un regalo y te besa … bueno en la mejilla pero iguall.

• EEH???Hinata chan!!! ¿?? Que te ocurre hinata chan - la cara de la ojiperla estaba que ardia …- despierta …despierta… hinata chan no es hora de dormir dentro de unos minutos llegara el profesor …

• ya deja a mi prima en paz uzumaki

• neji??? Que haces aquí tu no tienes que estar en tu aula?..

• lo se … vine a darle algo a mi prima

• ahh…- parecia entender, decidio ya ubicarse en su asiento, pero antes de eso le dejo la soda a arriba de la banca de la hyuuga.

• ten se te olvido la libreta en la sala – le extendia una libreta azul con una etiqueta que llevaba su nombre.

-… gracias neji san

• solo deja de ser tan despistada …

• siento haberte dado tantas molestias+

• olvídalo… me voy

-…. Eh si adios neji san….- decia mientras miraba la puerta por donde acababa de salir su primo…donde después la atravesó una rubia que a leguas se notaba que estaba desesperada mirando por todos lados. Ino Era una chica de con unos hermosos ojos azules buen cuerpo, según los chicos …. Tenia un pelo rubio, largo y lacio agarrado en una coleta y un mechon que le tapaba parte de un ojo.

• HINAAATAAA!!!! Donde estas hinata!!!!

• acá ..- levantaba la mano para que su amiga la viera en lo cual tuvo éxito - hoo.. hola Ino chan

• HINAATAA!!! -corría hacia ella como le daban las piernas.

• que .. que sucede ino chan

• dime hinata como es la nueva?

• ehh ya te enteraste

• si.. si .. solo dime… es verdad que tiene el cabello rosado??

• pues .. si

• y… y… co-coomo s se llamaa – parecia nerviosa

• Sakura haruno

• ssaa kukura- parecía estar pasmada – SAKURAAAA!!! YUJUU siiii!!!!-saltaba de la alegría, mientras todos la observaban curiosos.-donde .. donde esta hinata dime…

• pues no se todavía no la he visto, pe…pero dime la conoces??

• pues claro que la conozco…si fuimos las mejores amigas de pequeñas ¡!!

• ahh……

• ayy ya quiero verla …ya se mejor ire al baño a retocarme un poco no quiero que diga que estoy muy descuidada y se eche a reír como loca de mi … ya vengo hinata – se fue dando brinquitos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

" Ino conoce sakura …no la debe de conocer muy bien .. Sakura… reírse de ella …, ni siquiera la he visto reírse de las estupideces del dobe … pero en algo me ayudara todo esto.." pensaba maléficamente uN azabache, quien había sido espectador de toda la conversación de la hyuuga y la yamanaka "eh!!.. Por fin llega" miraba entrar a una pelirrosa que se dirigía hacia su banca …

• bu… buenos di-as sakura san – saludaba la ojiperla mientras

• buenos dias –le respondio el saludo, quedo a una costado del pupitre, sin sentarse, para poder sacar de su mochila un pulóver, hacia un poco de frió.

• bu…bueno dias sakura … - decidió ser el azabache, quien la saludara al ver que la ojijade no lo haría ."Demonios .. que me paso, por que tartamudeé … "

Desvió la mirada asía el moreno que estaba sentado atrás de hinata …

• Buenos Dias – después de saludarlo volvió su mirada hacia la mochila "demonios… tendré que sacar todos mis libros". Empezó a sacar uno por uno todos sus libros, en realidad eran cuatro libros y dos carpetas ya que su camperita estaba en el fondo de su mochila . al sacar el tercer libro, la ojijade sintió , un cuerpo que se colgaba de su cuello por detrás, ya se estaba por enojar por completo pero quedo estupefacta al oir a la persona que la abrazaba.

• tanto tiempo frentona –

Se dio la vuelta para verificar si lo que oia era cierto, o mejor dicho para ver si era la persona en la que estaba especulando.

• Inno…- no pudo articular una palabra mas ya que su amiga la volvió abrazar, pero esta ves de frente, por otra parte la pelirrosa no pudo decir nada solo, agarrarse fuerte de la camisa de la rubia…

• frentona como has estado- se separo de su amiga para poder hablar.

No alcanzó a responderle por que las clases estaban por empezar

• bien alumnos siéntense – decia mientras sacaba unos papales de su portafolios

• necesito hablar contigo ino, por favor – dijo antes de que la rubia se sentara

• ook.. en el buffet te parece ahí podremos sentarnos… - no le gusto como hablana la pelirrosa pero le dio la impresión de que hablarian de algo muy importante para la ojijade.

De repente enfoco su mirada a un azabache que escuchaba toda su conversación atentamente, este solo desvió su mirada hacia el frente de la clase, haciendose el indiferente.

"con que sasuke kun estaba mirando a sakura jejejeje me parece que tu llegada, amiga, sera mas interesante de lo que pensé…" meditaba mientras ponía una sonrisa divertida.

• Señorita Yamanaka, ponga atención – le regaño la profesora de contabilidad

• si – obedeció al instante.


	8. Capítulo 8

Y asi pasaron las aburridísimas clases de contabilidad, y por mala suerte era martes por lo cual le faltaban tres días mas de clases…

• bien chicos que bien claro que es el patrimonio?

• sii – respondieron la mayoría al unísono

• pss.. Teme cuanto falta para el recreo?

• ehh señor uzumaki veo que entendió muy bien, por que veo que ya esta charlando?

• ehh ¿?

• dígame uzumaki si le digo: usted paga comisiones firmando un pagare, respònda ¿Qué cuentas intervienen?

• ehhh …. Ehhhh.. pues… -estaba sudando mas de lo nomal pareciera que acabase de correr cien cuadras.

• y … lo estoy esperando…señor uzumaki

• puess .. ¿Caja? – tenia la cara azul y muchas gotas de sudor por toda su frente

RRIINNGGGG RRIINNGG RRIINNGGG ¡!!!!!!

• fiuu….- se seco el sudor con su antebrazo cambiando a un color normal- me salve…

• señor uzumaki, lo que ha respondido esta mal, para la próxima clase quiero que estudien, quizá tome una prueba sorpresa… hasta luego alumnos..

• maldita bruja- se oían murmuros de los alumnos al oir lo del examen sorpresa.

• eh teme vamos por otra soda al buffet?

El pelinegro a modo de respuesta solo se levanto dirigendo se a la puerta acompañado de su fiel amigo.

Con sus sodas en sus manos el azabache y el güero quisieron sentarse en una De las bancas que se encontraban al lado de una maseta de cerámica rectangular con un arbustos …

"donde estará??"se preguntaba el pelinegro buscando con la vista una cabellera rosada.

• al fin llegas frontuda… te eh estado esperando… - escuchaba decir a una rubia que se encontraba del otro lado del arbusto.

• eh. Si…

"es ella" … se percato de que las voces que estaban hablando del otro lado del arbusto eran nada mas y nada menos que la pelirrosa y la rubia . ellos se allaban en un sitio alejado … ya que habian mesas al aire libre por todo el patio.

• ey teme ya vamos… tengo que ir al baño, creo que tome muchas sodas …- decia mientras se paraba y se inclinaba un poco juntando las piernas .

• hmp. Dobe .. ve tu solo te esperare aquí- el también deseaba ir al baño, pero por nada se perdería escuchar a la ojijade decir mas de diez palabras seguidas "quisiera saber que le tiene que decir"..

• ok… ya vengo – corría a mas no poder

Al otro lado del arbusto:

• cuanto tiempo… amiga… no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…- decia mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa…- dime … tienes novio??Cuenta cuenta… – en ese momento un pelinegro sin querer hacerlo apretó los puños impaciente por la respuesta de la pelirrosa.

• vaya no has cambiado en nada … sigues siendo una pervertida con los chicos…- decía un poco amarga, lo cual su amiga no lo noto

• pero tu has cambiado... no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que el hermoso, sexy, inteligente y sexy y cool, y sexy y sexy,….(suspiro) –.tenia las manos juntas y con corazoncitos en los ojos – sexy de sasukito uchiha no te ha parado de mirar en toda la clase…

• quien es ese? – dijo sin importancia alguna.

La mandíbula de la chica estaba por los suelos pero no era la unica un apersonita de ojos color azabache también estaba asombrado, como es posible de que no supiera quien era Sasuke Uchiha…

"pe..pero si hasta me saludo… ;_sasuke inner: si pero no nos llamo por nuestro nombre… y pues parece ser que no nos escucho ; _sasuke :quien eres tu?? ; _Sasuke inner: yo?? Pues soy tu… mejor dicho yo soy el verdadero sasuke uchiha… el niño bueno por no decir que tu eres el malo; _sasuke: ya cállate y déjame escuchar la conversación"

• coomo qque no sabess quien es sasuke kun???

• pues no…- dijo cortante mientras se distraía con cada cosa que veía …

• sasuke uchiha es el chico mas popular del colegio.. el chico mas sexy ..el mas rico.. el mas lindo… el mas sexy… el mas fuerte … y el mas sexy- explicaba mientras alzaba las manos por los cielos haciéndole ver a su amiga cuan era la popularidad del azabache.

• eh..- estaba hastiada con las explicaciones de su amiga – cállate si???

• ehh que te pasa estas de mal humor??? No me digas … extrañas a **shaoran**.. nos es así??? Vaya no puedo creer que te eligiera a ti…- decía mientras miraba sus uñas sin ver la reacción de su mejor amiga

"shaoran… shaoran…"ese era el nombre que le atormentaba… que a pesar de traerle tristeza y melancolía le daba pavor

• aunque pobrecito… tu estabas coladita por Tetsu… -seguía mirando sus uñas…- oye sakura tu crees que me hicieron bien las uñas …oye sakura que te pasa- se preocupo al ver que sakura no respondía

• Shaoran…. Shaoran murió... Ino

• qque-e?? ¿Qué dices sakura?- estaba atónita – no hagas broma como esas..

• no es una broma… ino…- tenia la vista fija en la rubia quien no podia creer lo que la ojijade le estaba diciendo

• pp-pero como..? – los ojos de la chicas humedecieron

• ehh esas cosas pasan ino- miraba hacia el cielo

• pero que dices sakura … - se enjugaba sus lagrimas que no paraban de salir – el era tu mejor amigo… no se…¿quieres que hablemos ...?- sabia que sakura era de esconder sus sentimientos.. no importaban cuan graves o doloridos eran ella no admitiría que estaba triste.

• es. Que no entiendes ino??!!! no hay nada de que hablar… el murió y no esta mas a mi lado… que quieres que hablemos..¿eh?!!! – Decía hipócritamente entre risas falsas.- yo ya lo superé … - se paro para mirar de lo alto a su amiga, quien todavía no lo podía creer

• sakura por que actúas así? – decía cohibida

• "por que... Por que… vuelven a mi mente esos malditos recuerdos??… cuando… ya lo estaba dejando un poco de lado"- yo??.. Yo actuó normal- con el seño levemente fruncido, se alejo de donde se encontraba la rubia.

"shaoran?? Quien demonios es él _sasuke inner: eso no importa el esta muerto me da pena decirlo … _sasuke: por que no te vas y me dejas en paz…_Sasuke inner: ok…. ok…te dejo pensando …pero VOLVERÉE … _ "

• me tengo que ir … adios…- se despidió y desapareció en cuestión de segundos

• adiós sakura…. – decía al viento… mirando al cielo…"como sucedió.. esto??"

Meditaba… mientras recordaba lo que pasó hace dos años.

_Flash back_

_Se encontraban 3 niños de aproximadamente 14 años, prestando atención a sus clases de historia_

•_ ne.. sakura chan como te ha ido en la prueba de matematicas…? – susurraba un castaño, lo mas bajo que podia para que su mal humorada profesora no lo escuchara…..- neee…. Sakura chan.._

•_ que sucede shaoran??_

•_ que como te ha ido en el examen de historia??_

•_ despues te digo shaoran, estamos en clases…_

•_ vamos… yo creo que me fue un poco mal… _

•_ señor Satoo … veo que ya sabe mucho del tema para estar charlando…_

•_ ¿eh? Sss..siii –decia dudoso_

•_ mmm entonces digame por orden los veinte últimos presidentes que tuvo este país… nombre y apellido…_

•_ que??!!!_

•_ acaso me va a decir que no sabe…??_

•_ pupuess.. nnoo… - decia con la cabeza gacha _

•_ Es una vergüenza, no sabe el nombre de los presidentes, a tu edad yo los sabía todos y por orden cronológico – decía con el mentón en alto y una chillona voz._

•_ Pues claro maestra, cuando usted tenía mi edad solo habían como tres –dice con un tono molesto…_

•_ jajajajaja – carcajadas por parte de la pelirrosa…_

•_ ahhh…- se enoja la profesora…- usted Satoo y Haruno se quedaran en el recreo aquí …_

•_ que!!! Pero yo por que?? – reclamaba la pelirrosa_

•_ por reise de las tonterias que dice satoo_

•_ ashh – se cruza de brazos-_

•_ lo siento sakura chan – se disculpa el castaño _

•_ déjalo no importa –decia agarrando una lapicera y empezando escribir ….como si nada hubiera pasado. En realidad a sakura e le pasaba muy rápido los enojos y mas rápido pasaban si se trataba de su mejor amigo…shaoran satoo _

_Shaoran, era un chico muy lindo… pero era opacado por cierto rubio.. que después hablaremos de él…. Bueno sigamos con shaoran.. tenia un par de ojos azul cielo que en verdad eran muy calidos y siempre contaban con un brillo espacial el cual aumentaba cada vez que veia a cierta pelirrosa. También tenia el pelo castaño claro … y piel morena… era un poco bajo para su edad …pero alto en comparación con las mujeres …siempre contaba con una hermosa sonrisa …_

_Al terminar las clases de historia los dos alumnos se quedaron en el aula para cumplir su correctivo._

•_ aaaaggg !!! – bostezaba la pelirrosa- que sueño que tengo…aggggrrrr …- tiritaba- que frioo - se acomodaba en su banco tratando de dormir un poco._

•_ oye sakura chan tienes frio... – decia mientras se sacaba la chaqueta que tenia… - toma le pasa por la espalda su campera negra._

•_ mmmm.. gracias… baka.._

•_ Ò.Ó oye te lo estoy prestando….!!!!_

•_ ahhh bueno….- le sonreía _

•_ oye ino es mejor que salgas o veras mi puño en medio de tu cara- amenazaba la ojijade a una rubia que estaba espiando desde la puerta._

•_ ayyy frentona que violenta eres… _

•_ jajajajajjajajjaja – se reía el castaño_

•_ tu deja reirte \ . / baka … oh ya vera… - lo amenaza la ojiazul._

•_ ajjajajja y con que?!!- la desafía_

•_ ah..ya veras…… oye sakura a que no sabes quien se saco un tres en la prueba de biologia, después de que tu le ayudaras por dos dias… _


	9. Chapter 9:

•_ ah..ya veras…… oye sakura a que no sabes quien se saco un tres en la prueba de biologia, después de que tu le ayudaras por dos dias… _

•_ queee! Shaorannnn! Como que reprobaste…- estaba roja de ira y poco a poca se podía percibir un aura asesina por todo su alrededor_

•_ etto …. Mmmm lo siento…_

•_ pero acaso me has prestado atención..?_

•_ mmm me parece a mi que shaoran en ves de mirar las ecuación te estaba viendo a ti_

_o///o o////o sonrojo por parte de los dos, mejor dicho un leve sonrojo por parte de la ojijade._

•_ o///o eyy ino no te metas..!- iba hacia ella para reclamarle, pero un mal paso lo hizo tropezarse y caer encima de la rubia._

•_ jajjajajjajajjajajajajajajjjajajajajaja – no paraba de reirse la ojijade…_

•_ ya callate fentona… tu siempre riéndote… ashh tu quítate-._

•_ ya… ya…_

_Fin flash back_

Jajajaj que buenos recuerdo … shaoran…-cerro los ojo para seguir recordandolo…

"_sasuke inner: quien mier. Era shaoran… sasuke:a ti quete impor…sasuke inner… mira sasuke si a mi me importa a ti tambien.. osea que a los nos importa... sasuke: hmp"_

Eran las 2:40 y todavía no habia llegado el profesor de literatura, estaban todo los alumnos charlando de muchas cosas, pero solo una no se unía a la charla, sino parecía pensativa.

• oye frentona,- estaba sentada en mesa que estaba al frente de la Hyuuga y la ojijade… - tienes hora… es que se me olvido el celular…

• son las 2:44

• ay frentona.. ya conoces a hinata no es asi…?

• eh … si …

• oye sakura que te parece si vamos este jueves a un bar… tu sabes para conversar un poco..si?

• ehh.. no se ..

• vamos… que nos hará bien además hay un karaoke… tu sigues cantando no es asi?

-…… pues no – respondía sin mirarla.

• y que sucedió, con la banda?

• pues todos salimos por propia decisión.

• que! salieron… - decia asombrada.".. pero…pero de seguro tu querías seguir cantando… ehh! Que? Pero mi sasukito resulto ser chismoso… que hace escuchándonos to0do el tiempo… ahhh ajjajjaja se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando… y se dio vuelta jjajajaja "- jajjaja – dejo salir una carcajada.

• de que te ríes ino chan – decia tímidamente la ojiperla

• no de nada… n.n

• coff crof crof – se aclaraba la garganta – ehh señorita yamanaka se puede sentar en su asiento…? Si no es mucha molestia

• hai.

• oiga kakashi sensei otra vez tarde – grita el rubio ojiazul

• ehh ahhh se me olvidaba.. siento llegar tarde es que me perdi en el sendero de la vida….

• se.. se…

• bueno empezemos.. lean la historia de la pagina 124 y hagan los deberes del 1 al 9 … esperare a que lo terminen y los pedire cuando termine la hora.

• o.o! que si solo faltan cuarenta minutos…para que termine la hora..! no lo terminaremos- se quejaba

• pues es mejor que empieces desde ahora naruto.. n.n

• ashh... viejo

• te escuche naruto… ahora tu harás el ejercicio 10 y 11 tambien…

• que! Pero no lo terminare…

• pues empieza..

(e.e)!

• ja – una tímida sonrisa salio de los labios de la ojijade… la cual no paso desapercibida por la rubia y el azabache…"es igual… es igual a shaoran…" cerro fuere los ojos…"por que? Por que tengo este nudo en la garganta … por que siento que voy a caer… si ya lo supere… si no he llorado por el … si le hice caso… si el me dijo que no llorara por el … y no lo he hecho…es… es como sentir que algo estuviera colgando de mis hombros empujándome hacia los suelos…… "

"por kami déjala de mirar ... si parece ser una niña con muchos problemas… y no quiero involucrarme ;sasuke inner: si .. pero nos gusta y mucho… sasuke: otra vez tu.. por que no te vas de una ves por todas…! ; Sasuke inner : yo estoy aquí para que hagas las cosas bien…

Sasuke: hmp, mejor sigo con estos deberes… sasuke inner: si.. claro… por lo menos agarra algo para escribir… para que te crea… no despegaste la vista de mi sakura…;sasuke : tu sakura? Mejor cállate…;sasuke inner: estas celoso sasuke? ;Sasuke: claro que no… hmp yo celoso? Por favor… ; sasuke inner: si como no… sasuke: mejor empiezo con los deberes… sasuke inner:si .. calro… por lo menos agarra algo para escribir…y mueva la cabezota para otro lado… así te creo…; sasuke : hmp"

• bien alumnos…. Faltan mmm. Tres minutos para que termine mi hora… asi que ya vayan entregando TODOS la tarea- se lo decia específicamente a un rubio, quien parecia desesperado…con la cara azul y con varia gotitas cayendo desde su frente.

• haber tu naruto…

• eh? O.O! YO?

• SI TU…dame tus hojas….- se acercaba lentamente…

• pu pu puesss… no la he terr rminado…

• que!...y pòr cual vas?

• la nueve

-(suspiro) bueno… por lo menos has hecho los que le eh pedido a los demás.. bueno dame los nueve ejercicios …- decia extendiendo la mano.

• no… solo he hecho ese ejercicio – con la mira hacia aboja…y apretando los puños…

• con que solo el nueve... ese era unir con flechas…(suspiro)

• sssii-…

• ok … no me queda remedio… para la próxima clase todos con la tarea hecha on se llevaran un tremendo cero… ni un uno.. sino un cero… ok?

• hai –

• hasta la próxima-

RINGGG RINGG RINGG

• DETTEBAYO… TEME ME HE SALVADO…!

• HMP. Que suerte tienen los que no se bañan

• que que has dicho teme…

• hee… nada

• mmm , teme que hacemos… vamos por otra soda

-…no…

• asshh entonces… ya se vamos podemos ir a espiar a mi hinata… sii?- ponia unos ojitos de gatito… lenos de brillo

• hmp….- lo medito u momento pero respondio- esta bien

• bien! Entonces vamos… hacia el infinito y mas allá…- adoptaba una posición de BUZZ LIGHYEAR,

• si que eres un dobe…(oou)

• que! Rebota que rebota y en tu culo explota…

• hmp estupido…

• ehh vamos… teme que ya e fueron…quiero escuchar de que hablaran… - gritaba bdes de la puerta

• hmp ahora voy – caminaba tranquilamente… ya que el tambien queria escuchar de que hablaría esas tres … ino hinata y por la que iva a ir a espiar… sakura…

En el patio de atrás del colegio estaban tres hermosas chicas… dos de ella sentadas en el césped y una de ella acostada en un árbol… con los brazos cruzados detras de la cabeza, y con una pierna flexionada… estaba muy cómoda en esa posición…

• chicas… chicas… tengo una idea fenomenal..! una idea estupenda la mejor que he tenido….

• que es ino chan ¿? – daba un mordisco a su bola de arroz

• haremos una banda nosotras que les parece la idea!

• crrroofff cggadd – se atoro con los arroces que habia tragado- pe pero que dices ino chan… es imposible…

• vamos hinata tu tocas bien el violín… y también sabes mezclar sonido…serias un buen dj

Escondidos detrás del arbustos….

• has oído eso…teme mi hinata es música igual que yo… - le susurraba al en un tono inaudible, para que las chicas a las que las estaba espiando... no lo escuchara…

• hmp... dobe cállate o nos descubrirán…-

• ok... ok – se escondía mas entre los arbustos.

Con las chicas:

-…-

• y bueno sakura para que decirlo… tu cantas bastante bien…y tocas el piano y la guitarra maravillosamente…ah y bailas muuy bien…

- … -lo admitía le sorprendió la idea… no sabia que decir… pero no podía… ni quería…

• y bueno creo que ya tengo una baterista….

• y tu ino chan…! – le preguntaba la Hyuuga

• pues… yo… no se podría ser el coro.. o mejor… la modista … y aparte ya tengo una canción … falta que le hagan unas perfecciones… pero ya esta lista …solo le falta la melodía y adivinen pensando en quien lo hize! .!

• pu pues.. en sai kun?

• SIIIII! ,! Mira léela hinata… o no que esta muy buena…

-(O///O) ino chan… no es un poco... no see… quieres leerla sakura san –le extendía el papel… escondiendo su cara de vergüenza

Observo de arriba abajo... toda la letra…

• ino… "bueno" va con "b" larga y "besarte" igual….


End file.
